The American patent application of the Ser. No. 07/1,029,814 titled "Fishing-crab toys" filed by the same applicant of the present invention comprises toy crabs with claws possible to close and open for being hooked up with a hook fastened on the string of a fishing rod. Another American patent application of the Ser. No. 4,749,195 titled "Fishing-octopus toys" also filed by the same applicant comprises toy octopuses whose heads can be enveloped and fished up by a cage bound with a string of a fishing rod. These two kinds of toys have different ways in playing them, and so does another American patent application of the Ser. No. 4,224,761, wherein a round biat is to be placed in the mouth of a toy fish in playng and the string can be caught in an aperture between the teeth of the toy fish for pulling up the toy fish straight upward. So the rising-up movement of the toy fish is different from the practical movement of real fish, short of realistic fishing thrill which can be acquired in practical fishing.